heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bujinkan ninjutsu
Bujinkan is the sequel to the anime Orinpikku senshu, commonly abbreviated as Olympian gods) manga created in may 2010. Bujinkan adventure begins with the protagonist IOR shūkan (Japanese's means savior) who, along with his companions, defending oneself or one's family from unworldly enemies that tries to control the Inner Beast that dwells with in his soul and near indestructible gods and goddess that tries to control him. While the original manga of bujinkan followed shukan from his childhood into adulthood, ever since his mind still wonders why he's feeling out of place, But ever since his reincarnation from an immortal deity to a mortal structure leaving his history behind and mind empty...Later on he befriends with one of his temporary rival Turtles (Japanese's means Hǎiguī) from enemy into his friendly allied and the biggest enemy yet King cobra the 3rd (Japanese's means Yǎnjìng wáng shé dì sān) one of many of whom also seek the power of shukan chikara no keimo (power of enlightment)-- Which allow the person to double their Qi and Dao Jia Gong family and perhaps Energy Chi to a cosmic level and manipulation the world around them. Synopsis Revelation 17:8 In an alternate future before the start of the series, The Sapphire Tiger in this future kills everyone and everything that's around him destroying much of the villages and killing many people. An alternate turtle's, Kayko and king cobra the 3rd sacrifice their lives to defeat the beast..Later then a great warrior named Āndōngní gōngyì step up with his might sword and says "Of every clean beast thou shalt take to thee by sevens, the male and his female. As soon as in he swing his might sword he was blasted by a Houki Ball, killing him. from an alternate future about to launche a devastating attack.]] Plot Bujinkin ninjutsu picks up after the end of Orinpikku senshu about 978 billions years ago, before the big bang. A meteorite is thought to have fallen more recently than 4.6 years ago. A humanoid small child named *IOR shūkan arrives on Earth frozen in a meteorite rock crystal while he slumbers as time passes on.... Modern day a 15 year old boy came across the meteor rock named Turtles, everything that says about the boy is revealing to him that he has never age a day in his life wondering how is this possible, no name, or a place to stay or either where did he came from, and so on. Turtles brought him back to the Rěnzhě academy for ninjas to meet with Master Ruì'ān in the process. A decree was made by the current Chǐcùn warriors that they will train and to teach him how to control his QI,Energy Chi and Dao Jia Gong family, Prana, However he must retrieve berries from internal forest, so he can earn the respect from his teacher and so the adventure begins with IOR shūkan and Turtles wondering through the internal they both get attacked by the mighty bee clan who poses no existential threat to them since they are far weaker opponents,and so on.. they made it to these small town houses made of straw witnessing people being detained, and so they saw a black long hair fellow coming out of the straw house while grabbing a woman around her risk tightly which now infuriate IOR shūkan, while attempt to locate the berries, they heard a loud slap and ran towards it witnessing a lady on the ground before the long hair mystery man was able to finish her off, which now upset IOR shūkan with bitterness and attacked him; knocking him into the straw houses severally wounded. Not looking on the front of their armor they are the Cobra clan highly skilled ninjas a lot more powerful than any-other ninja schools around that area. The guy is regaining consciousness not to mentioned irritated, During the battle a red aura is glowing from the mystery long haired fellow body and attacked IOR shūkan with the speed of sound disabling his hearing knocking him out, but turtles gave them the slip with an ice barrier making their escape. After their first mission, they set up camp in the wilderness just before heading back to the school meeting his Master teacher for the first time.]] Category:Ninja Category:Story